


朗读/Read

by xindong



Category: GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xindong/pseuds/xindong
Summary: 0.“你好，我的妮缪。”





	朗读/Read

1.  
“阳光织就你的发/月色凝成了你的肌肤/阿瓦隆的萤火/亦不及你眸底清澜……”  
是个午后，夏蝉嘶鸣。  
斑驳的树荫铺在这个谷仓唯一的小窗上，树影随着轻风微微摇晃。  
阿不思陪他站在窗前的光影里，托腮看他，笑了：“继续呀。”  
盖特勒没答。他面无表情地翻到书的封面看了看。  
这书破破烂烂的，装订的线头脱了一半，封皮磨损严重，字母细长而歪斜。  
他瞧了一会儿，挑眉问阿不思：“你是不是闲得慌？”  
“嗯？”阿不思还在无辜地笑。  
“梅林诗选？你一天到晚都翻译些什么东西啊。”这情诗读得实在牙酸，也不知道他翻译的时候怎么下的来手。  
“如尼文的作品多是枯燥的咒语书，我好不容易找来一本日常的，你不喜欢吗？”阿不思朝他眨眼，十分委屈，“诗歌讲究押韵，还可以朗诵。读诗明明是学习语言最好的方法。”  
盖特勒把书递回去，跟他讲道理：“那我不应该读原版吗？”  
“对啊，但你如尼文说的不标准，”阿不思想了想，点了点头，却又把递书的手推回去，“我不管，我要听你读我翻译的。明天早上你读原版，我给你纠正发音。”  
盖特勒叹气，看见他眼睛里装满闪闪亮亮的期待，认命，继续干巴巴地读下去了。  
“读完了。”他说。  
阿不思为他鼓掌，笑着问：“所以？”  
掌声和这句话都在空荡荡的谷仓里回响。阿不思和盖勒特面面相觑着听了几遍自己的掌声，尴尬地红了脸。  
盖特勒也笑了，眯起眼睛瞧他，低头在他耳边低语：“我要一个报酬。”  
他没说完，“报酬”这词被阿不思含在了唇边。盖特勒睁大了眼睛，唇间温热且柔软。  
“报酬来了，”阿不思环着他的腰，咬着他的唇，轻声笑着，“盖勒特，你跟我念一句话好不好？”  
“祝阿不思·邓布利多生日快乐。”  
盖特勒愣了片刻，却没有重复，他用舌抵开阿不思的牙齿，反客为主，加深了这个吻。  
“抱歉，我从来没想过这个问题。”他看着他的眼睛，认真道，“盖勒特·格林德沃祝阿不思·邓布利多成人快乐。”  
“盖特勒·格林德沃。”  
阿不思笑着学他的德语发音，把他的全名又念了一遍，却没在意他的道歉。  
他的侧重点好像一直是这样古怪。  
稚童般的天真烂漫，不愧是“大理想主义家”。  
盖特勒在心里吐槽。  
“是Grindelvald，v，”听着那人越读越偏，盖特勒终于忍不住开始纠正。  
阿不思跟着他磕磕绊绊地念，读得字正腔圆。  
他们的吻停了，唇齿却还是相依的。阿不思读“v”时咬字重了，牙齿磕在了盖特勒的唇上，腥咸的铁锈味迅速在口腔里蔓延。  
“对不起。”  
阿不思朝他道歉，却没有后退。他说话时呼出的气带着温度，吹得伤口又麻又痒。  
盖特勒忽然觉得很热，一股酥麻的痒从唇间往下延，路过灼热的心脏，继续向下。  
2.  
戈德里克山谷的夏是清凉的，这里地广人稀又依靠着半山的树林。  
这里的风不分四季，常年在山谷里游荡，春时和煦，夏时凉爽，秋时萧瑟，冬时冷冽。  
“对不起，”他又在他的唇齿间重复了一遍，“Grindelvald。”  
阿不思低声讲着他的名字，这一次流利了，发音也没有了问题。  
盖特勒受着他带着湿濡和柔软的温暖，听着他低哑含笑的声音，心跳跟着他怀里的人一起变快了。  
大概是心跳得太快了，像是容器被打翻，灼热的火焰顺着血烧到全身各处去。  
盖特勒清楚地感觉到身体的变化。不只是他，还有……  
他垂眸望向阿不思的眼睛，瞧他眼上的睫毛轻轻颤动，像极了清晨时沾了露水、慵懒地躺在花瓣上晒翅膀的蝴蝶。  
他们忍不住将搭在腰间的手向下探，顺着腰线向下。  
盖特勒抚上阿不思的尾椎，一手又按住他的头深吻。

阿不思在这个吻里融化了。他觉得自己像是一团柔软的棉花被温暖的水包围了。  
好热。  
背全湿了，汗却还在出，它们贴着湿漉漉的衬衫顺着腰线往下滑。  
黏腻的痒。  
阿不思伸手解了两粒扣子，手又被盖特勒捉住，抓回去，十指相扣着，继续这个吻。  
盖特勒凶极了，像是不满意他分神，重重地咬了咬他的唇瓣，又吮得他舌根发麻。  
嗒哒。  
皮带扣落地的声音很重。  
金属敲击石砖发出清脆的声音，在空阔的谷仓里回荡。  
阿不思迷迷糊糊的神志被这响声拉了回来。  
盖特勒一手搂着他的腰，一手握着魔杖想施个什么咒，却又呆呆地愣了片刻，好像没想起来咒语是什么。  
“我在做梦吗？”  
阿不思忍不住出声问他。  
盖特勒没理他，拉着他走近一个麦垛，试图抽出些干燥的麦秆。  
阿不思疑惑不解，玩笑似地挠了挠他的手心，想吸引他注意力。  
“这可是你自己招的。”  
果然，盖特勒回头看他了，却眯起了眼，眼底泛着红。  
又是一个吻来了，带着灼热的温度，阿不思溺在这温暖的水里，觉得浑身都湿透了。  
第一个指节进去的时候很疼，他在这一瞬间清醒过来，未知地被开拓的生理恐惧让他全身颤抖，他想朝他开口求饶，抬头看见盖特勒的眼睛，却又说不出话来了。  
于是他搂住盖特勒的脖子，将他拉得更近一些，亲吻他的脸颊。  
能放进去三根手指时，盖勒特抽出手指，换了个姿势和物什。阿不思的眼角疼出了泪花，盖勒特看到时顿了顿，一边亲吻他的眼睛，一边又缓缓地继续前挺。  
阿不思觉得自己像是一件衣服，被人来回折叠，又一遍一遍地用不同角度试。盖特勒擦过某一点时他颤了颤，酥麻的感觉从那里通到尾椎骨，腰忽然就软了。  
他忍不住低呼。  
盖特勒俯下身温柔地吻他，却又一遍一遍磨他，任凭他呜咽出声也没停止，反而加快了速度。  
阿不思觉得自己是一团棉花，一团被温水润透了棉花。他软极了，被任意折叠着，任意弯曲着；他被填满了，满得要溢了，随便一掐都能渗出水来。  
他被进攻，可他现在握不住魔杖，也想不起咒语。  
他被盖特勒顶得眼睛又湿了，模糊视野里，盖特勒低头含住他的耳垂，潮湿的发梢垂在他颈间，随着动作，一晃一晃地痒。  
“你好呀，我的妮缪。”阿不思被痒得咯咯笑，贴着盖特勒的耳朵吹气。  
“我不是。”  
盖特勒抿唇，忽然全部抽出又狠狠顶入，逼出他一声崩溃的呻吟。  
“我不是。”  
盖特勒低头吻他，在他唇齿间一字一顿地重复。阿不思被他又快又深的动作弄到濒临崩溃，带着哭腔想要推开他。  
“我不是，”盖特勒握住他的手，十指相扣，发丝相结，“我……我们立个血盟吧，阿不思。”  
“我不要，”他的话也被顶得断断续续，“盖特勒，疯子……”  
“那我等你说‘要’。”  
盖特勒搂着他换了个姿势侧躺下来，放慢速度磨他。阿不思这团棉花被他揉软了，也捏透了。

空。  
又空又痒。  
明明他还在，还在折磨他，但每一次的动作却都带着酥麻的痒，勾着他，馋着他。  
他故意不肯给他。  
“我……”阿不思扭过头想去吻他，却被盖特勒躲开；阿不思想要逃离，却被他紧紧箍在怀里。  
“我……要……”阿不思屈服了。  
“你要什么？”盖特勒重重顶了他一下，又慢了。  
“你给我……”阿不思喃喃。  
“给你什么？”盖特勒朝他笑，诱惑他开口。  
阿不思咬唇，含着泪，红着眼，扭头看他。他把嘴唇咬破了，唇上带着鲜红的血。  
“好，”阿不思朝他说，眼睛亮着，带着笑，却又叹息，“谁让你是我的妮缪。”  
“我不是！”  
盖特勒被这个词逼到发疯，他逼着阿不思跟他一起发疯。双腿被抬起，速度加快。阿不思被他逼到脚趾蜷曲，勾不住他的肩，又含着泪低声喊着“够了，我不要了”求饶。  
盖特勒灌满了他。  
他附身抬起阿不思下巴，却亲了亲他的脸颊。  
“我宁愿是亚瑟，”盖特勒含住他的耳垂，在他耳边低声道，“我不是妮缪。”  
阿不思没有回神，却下意识乖巧地应了声：  
“嗯。”

3.  
译者序

梅林辅佐亚瑟王统一了英国，但是他占卜预知自己将被一个女人囚禁一生。于是他笑着和亚瑟王告别，前去周游世界。  
梅林在游历时被一个女巫蛊惑，教授给了她自己全部的知识和秘密。  
梅林在和女巫打赌不使用魔法时被女巫用计囚禁在一座高塔上。  
他在高塔内度过了余生。  
女巫叫妮缪。  
《梅林诗选》是在梅林被囚禁在高塔期间完成的，很高兴能够再版。  
祝阅读愉快。

阿不思·邓布利多  
1990年7月 于霍格沃兹


End file.
